Son Demonios como Bandidos
by Lugarth3
Summary: Hiei y Kurama deberán hacer frente a una banda de ladrones demoníacos en el mundo humano, sin caer en la tentación criminal.
1. Chapter 1

**Son demonios como bandidos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Sinopsis:** Hiei y Kurama deberán hacer frente a una banda de ladrones demoníacos en el mundo humano, sin caer en la tentación criminal.

.

 ** _Detalles Importantes:_**

\- En esta historia, notaran una combinación del léxico mexicano y un poco de japonés. Quiero variar mi estilo de escritura aplicando el dialecto mexicano, por lo que pueden haber errores de expresión u otros malentendidos, por los que me disculpo si los encuentran. Avísenme si la historia va por mal camino, es decir, si no la entienden y cambiare algunas palabras por si me equivoque. Déjenme su corrección, si lo hago bien o mal, en los comentarios.

\- Se presentaran Personajes Originales de nombres japoneses (en realidad son alias) que también traduciré al español, para hacerlos fácil de entender. Tengan cuidado con estos cambios de nombres y estén atentos ante la mezcla mexicano/español.

\- Hay lime entre los personajes de Hiei y Kurama, muy ligero. Si no te gusta, te pidió que te vayas. Si es lo contrario, aviso que te quedaras con las ganas.

\- Espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

.

.

.

.

Era un día apacible. Un fin de semana de nubes tranquilas y el cielo celestino. Una mañana adecuada para salir donde fuera, con la estación ferroviaria repleta de gente de un lado a otro, esperando el siguiente tren. Como ellos dos, Kurama y Yukina, el kitsune y la korrine, que aguardaban tranquilamente la llegada de su transporte.

\- ¿Falta mucho?- pregunto Yukina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en un entusiasmo que rozaba la impaciencia.

\- Unos minutos más, Yukina-chan- le contesto el pelirrojo, con un tono de voz que calmaba hasta al más arisco demonio del Makai y que habría funcionado con Yukina si no estuviera tan inmersa en su fantasía.

\- Estoy emocionada. Nunca me había ido tan lejos.

\- Creo que el camino del Reino de las Damas de Hielo al Ningenkai cuenta como "viaje largo".

Yukina se cohibió un poco.

\- Lo sé, es que esto...jamás lo había hecho y no pensaba que pudiera.

\- Tranquilízate, Yukina-chan. Veras que todo irá bien.

\- Kurama-san, ¿No crees fue injusto no contarle de nuestro viaje a Kazuma?

Kurama suspiro. Para el, fue toda una deslealtad no contarle a Hiei.

\- No, fuiste muy considerada al recordar que tiene exámenes. Te preocupas por su educación, él lo entenderá.

\- Es que vi a Shizuru muy molesta con el cuándo nos encontró en la verdulería juntos, cuando se suponía que debía estudiar. Me siento responsable- Se apeno la joven de hielo.

Kurama la miro a discreción. En muchas ocasiones, Yukina demostraba ser totalmente opuesta a Hiei. Solía creer que lo único que tenían en común era la sangre, los ojos rojos y una cierta habilidad con el hielo.

\- El estará feliz de saber que fuiste a disfrutar la feria y volveremos antes del anochecer, si no nos distraemos demasiado.

\- Tendré que limitar mis emociones...- murmuro ella, poniendo ojos curiosos en todos lados, viendo a un ambulante en la estación- ¿Está sirviendo comida para los niños? ¡Oh, mira, Kurama-san! Otro lleva globos y juguetes.

\- Yuk...

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¡Es hermoso, ciudades en miniatura!

\- Son maquetas, Yukina-chan.

Otra diferencia. Ella tenía una manera bastante efusiva de celebrar las novedades que descubría del Ningenkai, Hiei apenas una sonrisa dejaba ver, lo que si era cierto es que ambos tenían la curiosidad como factor genético.

Kurama noto el temblor emocionado de Yukina por levantarse de la banca e ir donde enseñaban alguna extravagancia (en realidad, artículos de venta que un humano veía todo el tiempo). En un mudo gesto, le indico que fuera a divertirse y ver cuánto se le antojase mientras no se alejara demasiado.

Encantada con el permiso, Yukina se puso de pie y dio rienda suelta a su curiosidad, eufórica.

El kitsune vio que daba para rato y vertió algunas monedas en una máquina de sodas para pasar el tiempo, cuando se percató de la presencia de un segundo guardaespaldas.

Con la espalda apoyada en el otro extremo de la dispensadora estaba Hiei, con manos tras su espalda y los ojos amargos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí con ella?- Interpelo de saludo, en un tono que no permitía vueltas y exigía respuestas rápidas.

\- La llevare a una feria en otra ciudad. No es nada grave- agrego lo último para apaciguar el enfado desconfiado de su amigo.

\- ¿Y el idiota?

\- Kuwabara está estudiando. Yusuke está en una misión y Botan se encuentra en el Rekai, haciendo recados. Me ofrecí a llevarla yo porque no puede estar sola.

\- Hn. ¿Te la llevaras lejos?

\- Puedes venir con nosotros.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Hiei salió de las sombras para mirarlo fijo. En ese momento, el pelirrojo recordó que no lo había visto hacía dos semanas, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a sus inesperados regresos- No me interesa una reunión social entre ningen.

\- ¿Porque estás aquí, entonces?

Hiei lo fulmino, pero Kurama se agacho a recoger una lata que la maquina escupió por un conducto. Al pelinegro también le causaba intriga el mecanismo, mas prefería ignorarlo con fingido desinterés.

\- Puedes seguirnos con tu Jagan, podría ser productivo.

\- ¿Productivo?- Arrastro las palabras sin ánimo.

\- Conocer la cultura humana.

\- Al diablo contigo- Hizo un gesto de desprecio con una mano, dándole la espalda. Estuvo suficiente tiempo hablando con Kurama para que miradas raras se fijaran en él, ya que andaba vestido de negro y capa en pleno verano- No le contagies tus boberías.

Kurama sonrió, viéndolo desaparecer. Sabía lo que quería decir entre insultos. Hiei jamás le advertiría que tuviera cuidado, que protegiera a Yukina con su vida, porque de lo contrario sabía que su Dragón Negro se lo devoraba crudo. Le gustaba eso, porque significaba que Hiei confiaba en él, tanto como para dejar la vida de su ingenua hermana en manos del zorro.

Poco después, la hermosa peliazul regreso a la banca con él, pregunto de todo y Kurama le respondió hasta llego el tren. Al parecer, la demanda por la feria era exitosa, dado que muchos pasajeros con boletos aparecían para la hora correcta e ingresaban precipitadamente al tren. Tenían razón en apurarse porque el próximo con el mismo destino se presentaba treinta minutos después. Igual que esa gente, Yukina y él se abrieron paso.

Particularmente, Kurama no sentía ni la mitad del entusiasmo de Yukina. Solo había visto un anuncio en el periódico, casualmente se lo comento a Yukina y de pronto se convirtió en el acompañante de la chica para un viaje inesperado. Le gustaba su compañía, Yukina era gentil y agradable pero sus constantes interrogantes y rebosante energía positiva lo hacían sentir un poco incómodo. Tal vez Kuwuabara tomara esta infantil inocencia de la korrine como una oportunidad, porque Yukina no dejaba de repetir lo que le había explicado Kuwuabara del mundo y sus simplezas.

\- ¿Te gusta salir con Kuwuabara?

\- Todos los sábados vamos al parque a dar de comer a los pájaros.

\- ¿Todos los sábados?- Vaya, Kuwuabara había hecho grandes progresos.

\- Para asegurarme de que día es, el me regalo un calendario, donde debo tachar cada día que pasa. ¿Así se usa, verdad?

\- Sí que te enseño cosas prácticas.

Estaban sentados y de frente. Yukina solía ignorar al kitsune para admirar todos los rincones, señalando cada cosa con deseo de conocimiento de niña.

Tan pronto el tren comenzó a moverse y rugieron los motores, a Yukina le provoco gritar. Se alejaron de la estación bajo el estridente sonido de arranque y mensajes de aviso por la bocina. Yukina miraba alternativamente el techo (Del que oía un estruendo), el suelo (sabiendo que se movía) y la ventana a su lado, sonriente y feliz.

\- Abre la ventanilla, Yukina- chan.

No necesito decírselo dos veces. Por poco el prendedor de su cabello se le escapó por la fuerza del viento que dejo entrar. Kurama le sugirió no sacar la cabeza, temeroso por el nivel de júbilo que envolvía a la chica.

Yukina era puro fervor.

Después de media hora, el tren cruzo el límite de la ciudad y entro en pasajes desolados. Al mismo tiempo, a la cima de un monte apareció un grupo de seres misteriosos, montando libélulas negras de lenguas afiladas. Eran cinco individuos, vestidos como asaltacaminos.

A la izquierda, verdes ojos lunáticos admiraban el camino de rieles por el que pasaba el tren, masticando ruidosamente con sus dientes sucios lo que parecía un caramelo negro. De mandíbula prominente, piel cadavérica y bolsillos llenos de gusanos; era el Loco Hen. A su costado, se encontraba un grandote moreno que en vez de manos tenia tenazas, intimidante y de mal genio, respondía al nombre "Koros, el Matador".

A la derecha estaban Crook (Apodo, "Timadora") e Isho (alias "Fanfarrón") este se veía como un niño de diez años, que tenía tapada la mitad de su cara por un pañuelo de seda rojo deshilado. La única chica en el grupo era de piel morena y melena dorada, con un aura de frió profesionalismo criminal, usando un cinturón negro que cargaba dos pistolas de especial armamento.

Al frente de los cuatro bandidos estaba su líder; "Booshi, el Sombrero" que era un vaquero con todas las de la ley. Sus mechones color marrón escondían una maliciosa expresión facial, antes sonreír de petulancia y decir: _"A la carga"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hasta aquí, el primer capítulo.

Se reciben comentarios constructivos, gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kurama nunca se imaginó que de todas las personas, fuera Yukina quien se lo preguntara.

\- ... ¿Me repites la pregunta?

\- ¿Vives con Hiei-chan?

\- No creo que "vivir" sea la palabra. Tal vez, hospedaje de a ratos.

\- ¿Qué piensas de él?

Kurama se le quedo mirando, en un intento de descifrar la causa detrás de esas inesperadas preguntas. Estaba seguro que la razón por la que Yukina estaba siendo más curiosa de lo normal era por la influencia de Botan.

\- ¿Porque quieres saber de Hiei?

\- Eres el más cercano a él, me gustaría escuchar tu versión... Yo pienso que es alguien noble. No sé describirlo, solo creo que...me siento en paz cuando está cerca, me reconforta cuando me lo encuentro en el templo y lo invito a tomar el té conmigo. Con ustedes, él ya me ha salvado muchas veces pero a la vez siento ansiedad por el…

\- Yukina- Kurama la interrumpió, dándose cuenta que estaba hablando sin pensar- No hace falta que lo digas, lo entiendo. Me alegra que te guste como es Hiei, porque no es fácil.

Ella parpadeo, confundida.

Kurama aparto su atención de ella hacia la ventanilla. En un instante que lo cambio todo, descubrió a dos vaqueros montados en libélulas monstruosas, avanzando por delante del tren. Eran Fanfarrón y Timadora.

Apenas comenzó a preguntarse si lo que vio fue imaginación suya, cuando se desataron los disparos. Por instinto, cubrió a Yukina con su cuerpo, quien grito de espanto.

El tren dio un pequeño vuelco hacia la izquierda cuando el pesado y membrudo cuerpo de Koros brinco del lomo de su bestia al techo del ferrocarril, camino sobre este y uso una pistola con la que disparo dos veces. Donde atino, el acero comenzó a derretirse, formando dos grandes agujeros que permitieron su entrada.

En otro vagón no muy lejos asaltaba Booshi, el Sombrero, usando el mismo método. Los pasajeros, observando a los intrusos de aspecto extraño y las bestias que los seguían por tierra, entraron en pánico. Algunos reaccionaron temerariamente y se enfrentaron a los rufianes, para caer en la cuenta que no eran humanos normales.

Sombrero dejo al Loco Hen cargándose de los intrépidos, cuya sucia boca desprendía un gas podrido de color violáceo que obligaba a los humanos a cubrirse la nariz.

De pasos altaneros en sus botas texanas, el líder entro en el vagón donde se encontró con Kurama. No había nadie más en esa sección, exceptuándolo a él.

Sombrero arqueo las cejas.

\- Más corajudos a la bolsa.

\- ¿Que buscas?

\- Bienes ajenos, resume el diccionario- Sonrió con cinismo, sabiendo que trataba con un oponente fuerte.

\- ¿Vale la pena? No pueden cometer estos crímenes en el Ningenkai; está prohibido.

\- A mí me vale más la ganancia que las reglas rotas- Sin dar tiempo a replicas, Sombrero desfundo el arma de su cinturón y apunto a Kurama, quien no disimulo su sorpresa ante la agilidad del bandido para con el revólver- Gran Zorro Youko, preferiría terminar con tu reputación en un lugar más digno. Aquí, sería una burla.

\- ¿Me conoces?

-¿Qué ladrón del Makai no sigue los sabios ideales del gran Youko Kurama?

Kurama suspiro. No quedaba de otra más que luchar. Antes de invocar su Látigo de Rosa, el Sombrero ataco. El pelirrojo eludió el _casi_ certero disparo de un salto y vio de soslayo los efectos del impacto. Un violentado asiento perdía color y fuerza, bañado en veneno.

\- El negocio sí que se ha modernizado.

\- Quien tiene los mejores juguetes siempre gana.

El Sombrero lo apunto otra vez, decidido a no fallar.

\- Estaremos bien. No se preocupen, por favor- pedía Yukina a los pasajeros.

A petición de Kurama, había bloqueado la puerta por medio de sus poderes de hielo. Una influencia de calor hizo agua el escudo congelado y aplico más nieve mágica. Kurama le había dejado a su cargo la seguridad de los ningen en ese vagón, debía protegerlos.

Las libélulas ruidosas que antes golpeaban el tren por ambos lados habían cesado. Se preocupó. ¿Habrían más o esos asaltantes ya se encontraban dentro del tren?

La situación no se veía favorable para Kurama. Dentro de un tren en constante movimiento, considerando que tenía gente detrás de una puerta recubierta por sus plantas demonio, le dificultaba ingeniar un plan en donde no tuviera que tomar en cuenta la dirección de los disparos del Sombrero.

\- No escapes, juguemos.

Detrás de Booshi, una puerta se abrió.

El Matador hizo su aparición, con dos bolsas llenas sobre su espalda.

\- Que llegas tarde, Koros. Encárgate- Ordeno su líder, olvidándose de su "juego de disparos venenosos" cuando antes estaba entusiasmado por molestar al kitsune.

Kurama entrecerró los ojos, confundido. No era momento de retirada, a menos...

\- ¡No, espera!

Booshi no quiso esperar que su compañero hiciera a un lado al pelirrojo y se escapó por una ventana, cuya seguridad rompió a la fuerza. Si continuaba actuando libremente, Sombrero encontraría a Yukina en el siguiente vagón.

Acorralado por el grandulón de Koros, Kurama utilizo su Látigo, sin embargo, este apenas le hizo un rasguño. No pudo creerlo, el youkai llevaba ropa muy simple y descubierta sin armamento, aun así no podía hacerle daño con su Látigo, que cortaba hasta el acero.

Matador se le acerco a pasos impacientes, rugiendo como toro malévolo.

Kurama lo espero. Cuando el enemigo se vino a la embestida, aprovecho para moverse antes. Kurama toco el apoyo de un asiento con la punta de sus pies y de este, salto a una abertura abierta que sus enredaderas habían escondido para él, saliendo a la intemperie.

Sombrero se encontraba en su labor criminal cuando unas raíces y tallos vivientes jalaron sus pies, obligándolo a caer de cara a la dura cubierta del tren. Refunfuñando odios, miro atrás y descubrió a quien lo había atrapado.

\- Jardinero peligroso...

.

.

\- Tres minutos- le recordó Crook a Isho, cargando un reloj robado en una mano mientras la otra jugaba con un revolver, amenazando la integridad física del maquinista, que temblaba de miedo bajo las sogas que lo inmovilizaban.

Fanfarrón hizo una señal de entendido.

.

.

\- Dime que buscan, no creo que se hayan tomado las molestias de venir al Ningekai solo para robar a los humanos, habla- Mando Kurama, esforzándose por mantener el equilibrio con el poder de su yoki.

Sombrero no se dejó intimidar y señalo a Kurama con su armamento, dudando seriamente si hacerlo o no.

\- No lo harás, a esta velocidad y en esta posición tus balas de ácido pueden tomar cualquier otra dirección. Si quieres liberarte hazlo, estas plantas no resistirán el veneno pero a cambio sacrificaras tus pies.

El Sombrero frunció el ceño, sujetándose el sombrero casi desesperado por mantenerlo en su lugar.

\- No puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo, un trabajo bien hecho también significa ser un criminal puntual- Kurama arqueo las cejas, extrañado por esas palabras- Todo vale.

\- ¿Vas a...?

Un potente golpe hizo temblar el techo como si fuera gelatina. Kurama tambaleo, oyendo los rugidos furiosos de Koros, que empezó una secuencia de puñetazos contundentes a la pared mientras su líder se reía de su suerte porque las raíces lo tenían firmemente agarrado, le cambio una palanca a la pistola y apuntó a sus pies.

Al mismo tiempo, Sombrero y Kurama percibieron una brisa diferente a su alrededor. Sin entender a que se debía esa nueva sensación, Kurama se fijó cautelosamente en el cielo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron pasmados, perdiendo el aliento.

.

* * *

.

Con los nervios al por mayor, Yukina estaba dispuesta a proteger a todo ser humano en ese compartimiento apretado. Se dijo a si misma confianza, que era tiempo de cuidar de otros y no esperar por ayuda, que era una oportunidad para demostrar su valía. Pensó en sus amigos y conocidos, pensó en Hiei, en lo que él podía decirle en ese momento, seguido de Kazuma, tomando coraje para enfrentar el peligro con valentía y temeraria determinación.

\- ¡Miren, miren!- grito un niño, apuntando al cristal de una ventanilla.

Yukina atino a su llamado y fue a ver, solo para quedar estupefacta ante la imagen. No era posible...

Los pasajes, el sendero y la sensación de estar en su mundo natal eran muy reales, tanto que no solo ella fue presa de un terrible miedo visceral.

\- ¡Estamos en la ruta del infierno! ¡Nos vamos a morir!

Los humanos entraron en pánico y Yukina procuro que conservaran la calma.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Habían sido teletransportados, con el tren y toda esa gente? ¡Allá afuera, sin lugar a dudas, era el Mundo de los Demonios!

\- No es el infierno- Yukina apretó los puños, asustada- Estamos en el Makai.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

* * *

.

.

Al principio, no entendió porque Booshi se despidió de él empleando un vulgar gesto con los dedos, dedicándole una arrogante sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el sombrero, hasta que Kurama sintió las garras de Matador en su pierna derecha, que había creado un agujero en el techo para poder alcanzarlo.

Kurama decidió dejar el asunto del panorama del Makai para otro momento. Esa distracción le había costado un segundo crucial en la pelea, por culpa de ello Booshi estaba libre y demasiado lejos para volverlo a atrapar.

Koros lo jalo más fuerte y en dos segundos, Kurama fue arrastrado de regreso al compartimiento anterior. Frente a él, estaba un gigantesco ladrón listo para lincharle.

Escucho gritos de asombro, miedo y escándalo del otro cubículo. Una de las voces era de Yukina, sin duda. La korrine era blanco fácil.

No había tiempo para demoras, era momento de luchar y defender.

Antes de dar su primer ataque, cayó en cuenta de otra presencia. Se giró hacia atrás, igual que Koros, al tiempo que la entrada al vagón se echó abajo, a causa de una poderosa patada.

El viento arremetió a la velocidad que iba el tren, sacudiéndolo todo. En la conmoción, apareció un personaje oscuro, llevando la cabeza decapitada del Loco Hen, cuyos ojos abiertos derramaban ácido.

El Matador no mostró emoción alguna. Solo por un instante pareció atemorizarse por ser testigo de un evento que no se esperó jamás.

Kurama sonrió, aliviado.

\- No son más que novatos jugando- Se quejó Hiei, arrojando la cabeza al olvido- ¿Sigues siendo un bandido ruin, Kurama?

\- Por supuesto.

No sabía de donde había salido el impulso de decirlo, de reafirmarlo. Se sentía como Youko, ansioso por regresar a las andanzas y reclamar su lugar como un rufián desalmado. Hiei le recordaba su pasado, le inspiraba ideas muy tentadoras.

\- Entonces…- Hiei se fijó en Koros, sonriendo con cruenta- Enseñémosles como se hace.

.

.

.

Estaba asustada. Acorralada junto a los humanos, frente a ese ladrón petulante.

Booshi sonreía, jactándose de su suerte por encontrar a una korrine en el Ningenkai. Por más que tratara de exteriorizar coraje y seguridad, a Yukina la dominaba el pánico.

Los angustiantes y temerosos susurros de los humanos la hicieron volver en sí. Yukina había encontrado calidez en el afecto, en la comunidad ningen y sus amigos que estaban dispuestos a todo por ella. Cuando Yukina recordó la nobleza y la virtud humana, una oleada de frió congelante se hizo presente por todo el lugar.

Booshi entrecerró los ojos, inconforme. La chica quería pelear y no iba a dejar que lo retrasara, por lo que descubrió su pistola especial. Señalo a Yukina, que defendió a los humanos usando sus poderes, creando una ventisca de nieve que hizo a Sombrero perder la visibilidad de su objetivo.

\- Manténganse detrás- Pidió la dama del hielo, creando un escudo de hielo para los quince humanos atrás suyo, entre miradas curiosas de miedo.

\- ¿Te importan los humanos, nena?- Booshi cambio el cartucho de su revólver, pensativo- Estas muy debajo de la categoría para desafiarme, korrine.

Sombrero descargo dos balas.

El disparo exploto antes de poder tocar a Yukina, no llego a los humanos ni a ella. Ya no eran simples municiones sino explosivos con veneno; este se desparramo por doquier, calentando el aire frió que Yukina había creado. Para empeorar las cosas, el hielo se disolvía en vapor ponzoñoso.

Sabía que estaba en un problema y que si nadie podía ayudarla ella misma debía arreglárselas. Se dio confianza al pensar en sus amigos, en los humanos que la veían como su protectora, en Kurama que estaba peleando también, en los consejos de la maestra Genkai, en Kuwuabara, Hiei y en su propia fuerza.

Sombrero no oculto su asombro cuando la korrine decidió congelar su arma aun en su mano. Booshi gruño molesto, anticipando que si no hacía algo su buena diestra se convertiría paleta helada; no le quedó otra que tirarla.

-¿Así que quieres pelear? Eres una demonia extraña.

\- Por favor, déjalos en paz. Te lo pido, estos humanos son inocentes.

\- ¿Inocentes, dices?- Dando un paso adelante, su bota toco el suelo congelado sin intención de echarse atrás. Yukina trago seco, atemorizada- ¿Lo haremos a las malas? ¿Vas a protegerlos?

\- Si- Afirmo, con decisión.

\- Órale- Sombrero sonrió ladino- Juguemos a las bolas de nieve, preciosa.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

En medio de la batalla, Kurama se tomó un tiempo para observar el paisaje.

\- ¿Esto es realmente...?

\- No lo es, Kurama. ¿Dónde está Yukina?

\- En el siguiente vagón, detrás de ti.

Koros hizo uso de su "Puño Remolino", que era básicamente girar uno de sus brazos para que su puño se comportase como proyectil, su propia mano parecía fuera de su cuerpo cuando ejecutaba esta técnica. Kurama tomo nota mental de esta exhibición antes que Hiei aprovechara una abertura del enemigo y aun en ese compartimiento del imitado espacio, lograra cortarle un mechón de cabello negro a Matador, frustrado por no haberle decapitado por culpa la diferencia de altura.

\- Vete a solucionar esto, Kurama.

\- ¿Solucionarlo?

\- Nada de esto es real- gruño Hiei, colérico- ¡Apresúrate y acaba este teatro!

Kurama asintió, no muy seguro de lo que quiso decirle. Se dispuso a escapar cuando Matador intento detenerlo y Hiei se figuró en todas partes, en el lapso de un parpadeo. Abrió y cerró la compuerta con dificultad porque el tren se balanceaba de manera peligrosa por los suelos del Makai.

Entro a la primera cabina, encontrándola vacía y destruida, seguro que habían concentrado a los pasajeros en un solo vagón para que nadie se le escapara o les dieran problemas. Kurama reflexiono. Si se encontraba con los bandidos y los rehenes humanos en el mismo sitio, enfrentarse a ellos equivaldría a lastimar a los ningen. Por otro lado no sabía que tramaban los demonios exactamente, cuantos eran o que habilidades poseían.

Una sacudida obligo a Kurama a sujetarse de los asientos. El tren se meneaba sin control a causa de rocas prominentes, caminos desproporcionados y en todo momento había que estar alerta.

A pasos rápidos, llego al siguiente vagón y la visión le repugno. Hiei enserio debió tener problemas con el personaje cuya cabeza rodaba por allí, el ácido y la sangre seguía apestando. Está de más decir que encontró al cuerpo del demonio enemigo hecho pedazos.

Kurama se arrodillo para inspeccionar el cadáver. Se cuidó de no tocar la piel del youkai, observando atentamente esas manos rasgadas por la espada, no cortadas como sus labios, que lucían como papel. Allí había algo extraño. Kurama conocía a Hiei y sabía que él no dejaba a un oponente en semejantes condiciones tan rebuscadas de dolor porque sí. Cuando se fijó en el cuello roto del muerto, descubrió sangre color verde.

.

* * *

.

La korrine era un problema. Llevaba más de diez minutos intentando noquearla y atraparle pero la muy escurridiza comenzaba a bajarle la paciencia.

Yukina trataba de ganar tiempo, volviendo hielo todo el vagón.

Booshi se molestó cuando noto que sus armas disparaban con mala calidad, a causa del frió extremo. Ella lo obligaba a quedarse donde estaba. Pero no se sentía mal, él era orgulloso, él no se iba a dejar vencer por una especie inferior e inútil como lo era la raza de esa chica, no patrón.

-¿Qué paso con el Ningenkai? ¿Porque estamos en el Makai?

La pregunta de Yukina sonaba profundamente angustiada, oyendo a los humanos rogar por volver a su tierra. Al ver a través de la ventanilla, destacaba un desierto de cielo violáceo y tormentoso.

\- Te responderé después, es mucho rollo. ¿Deberé amenazar la vida de tus queridos humanos y hacer la historia corta?

\- ¡No te atrevas! Son humanos, no se nos permite...

\- Cállate, tus chillidos me molestan. Te tapare esa boca tuya cuando te llevemos.

\- ¿Llevarme?

\- Serás una recompensa extra.

Yukina sintió miedo. No le gustaba la manera que hablaba el vaquero, con esa arrogancia de quien puede todo. Se acobardo, cansada ante el uso de sus poderes, al borde de la derrota si no se mantenía firme.

Sombrero noto su duda y sonrió. Busco dentro de su chaqueta y en su mano apareció un extraño revolver, desconocido para todo aquel experto en armas, bañado en plomo y tan diminuto que solo podía ser sostenido por las manos de Booshi, que abrió el cartucho donde generalmente se colocaban las municiones y escupió. Yukina parpadeo confundida, sin llegar a ver como esa saliva se convertía en una pastosa masa blanca.

El vaquero alisto el arma.

Un trozo de hielo se derritió de la nada y cayó en medio de ellos.

Ambos se miraron confusos, sentían que el vagón se estaba calentando.

Antes que cualquiera hablara, el techo se fundió en extremo calor, creando un agujero del que descendió una sombra, situándose a espaldas de Yukina, llevando una capa húmeda y la katana dispuesta.

\- Yukina, quédate atrás- Ordeno Hiei. Ella obedeció, susurrando su nombre con consuelo, llevándose a los ningen pavorosos a otro vagón.

Booshi ni intento pararle el paso, impresionado por el recién llegado.

 _Hiei Jaganshi, el Maestro del Jagan de los Tres Ojos._

\- Ataca.

\- ¿Contra usted?

Hiei carraspeo. ¿Había alguien más, acaso se había intimidado?

\- Muestra que vales la pena.

.

.

.

Isho el Fanfarrón fue tarea sencilla. Lo daño con su látigo de una sola vez y en un instante yacía muerto.

De camino a los últimos vagones, confirmo sus sospechas de que los humanos y esos bandidos se estaban concentrando en la cámara del conductor por falta de su presencia a medida que avanzaba en el tren.

De pronto, el instinto lo llamo y se agacho al suelo al instante que un látigo electrizante se le cruzo por detrás, tentando su cuello. Por fortuna, sus reflejos impidieron que le diera en la espalda.

Kurama miro atrás, sin creérselo. Isho volvía a estar de pie, sin rasguño alguno. El criminal pueril sostenía un látigo largo y fino, que despampanaba electricidad.

 _"Vaya, vaya, nos tocó uno de nuestro estilo",_ dijo Youko bastante divertido.

\- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para emociones del pasado.

 _"Eres un demonio, Shiuchi"_

\- No. Solo Shiuchi.

Youko se rió en su mente.

 _"Si, por ahora."_

 _._

.

* * *

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sombrero se echó atrás.

\- Eres obstinado- Sombrero se puso de pie, agitado- Fuiste el esbirro más temido, un título de honor en el Makai como sabrás.

Hiei no contesto, su rostro mostró toda la apatía que le tenía a esa alusiva. Seguro el vaquero aplicaba la misma metodología de Kurama; hablar cortésmente mientras buscaba algún defecto u oportunidad. No se lo permitiría. Él no era objeto de estudio de nadie.

\- Aun siendo un gran demonio, elijes obedecer a la autoridad de turno. ¿Y, cual es la recompensa? Cargarte demonios sin valor, proteger terrenos, perseguir a los rebeldes que juzga el Rekai. Ser Detective Espiritual es como pedir perdón por ser un demonio.

Hiei entrecerró los ojos, despectivo.

\- No me arrepiento de nada.

La verdad, no. Incontables muertos, batallas por supervivencia, vidas arruinadas. No le importaba ni un poco.

\- Puedes ser más que esto, mucho más que el empleado que se encarga de la basura- Decía Booshi, escupiendo dos veces dentro de su revolver- Eres igual que nosotros, que cambiamos nuestra profesión.

\- ¿Ustedes?

\- Mi gente y yo, somos los mejores ladrones del Makai. ¡Los Lavigne!

Booshi disparo. La bola pastosa se convirtió en una red gigantesca que atrapo a Hiei y rápidamente se endureció. El líder de la banda se encamino hacia su presa cuando un haz de luz le rozo el brazo izquierdo y gotas de sangre se le escaparon.

Hiei logro cortarle la manga entera.

\- ¡¿Cómo...?!

Hiei era veloz como el viento y feroz con sus oponentes. Olvido que también era capaz de hacer copias de sí mismo a gran velocidad.

Su trampa fue inútil, dentro de la red no había nadie.

Contrario a lo que uno se esperaría, Booshi se lo tomo con gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Te quiero en mi banda!- grito, eufórico- Vuelve a tus instintos y ¡Únetenos, Jaganshi!

Él estaba a un segundo de expresarle lo que sentía por medio de su katana cuando de la nada, Kurama apareció. Como si fuera un fantasma, atravesó la pared.

\- … ¿Hiei?

\- ¿Qué diablos haces, Kurama?

\- Veo que Isho hizo su trabajo- dijo Booshi para sí mismo, escupiendo sobre su herida para cubrirla.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de todo esto?- Exclamo Kurama, serio- Por cómo han manejado este atraco son profesionales. Si intentan llamar la atención, no obtendrán el favor de nadie con esta violación a las leyes.

\- No hacemos esto por popularidad, viejo ídolo- Miro con diversión a Kurama, después se fijó en Hiei- Suerte que te encontré aquí, así no tuvimos que ir a buscarte, Jaganshi. Deja al Rekai Tantei, sabes que no te merecen. Vente con mi banda.

\- ¿Quieren reclutarte, Hiei?- pregunto Kurama, abriendo bastante los ojos.

La respuesta de Hiei fue un gruñido y una mirada de fastidio total. Discretamente, uso su Tercer Ojo para ver que otras trampas se escondían por el lugar. Ya no era una simple sospecha, algo realmente grave pasaba en el espacio dimensional del tren, después de ver a Kurama atravesar la pared lo había confirmado.

\- ¿Tu ídolo no es este kitsune? ¿Porque yo y no él?

Sombrero se acomodó su valioso distintivo y sonrió divertido.

\- Antes hubiera sido un honor pero ahora es humano, apuesto a que su poder cayo tan bajo como su orgullo- Kurama mantuvo neutralidad, mientras un demonio zorrino gruñía de rabia en su interior- Ha perdido la habilidad, abandono el instinto y se entregó a los humanos. Y lo peor de todo, ¡ya no tiene la voluntad de un criminal!

\- Parece que por primera vez decepcionaste a alguien- Susurro el pelinegro, sonriendo a medias por el descubrimiento. Para el, todos querían a Kurama. Era interesante conocer a uno que lo despreciara.

Kurama no pudo contestar. Dentro de su conciencia, Youko estaba indignadísimo.

\- Jaganshi, eres nuestra oportunidad a la gloria, síguenos. Ese ladrón ya paso a la historia. Solo es eso, historia.

Hiei rodó los ojos y de casualidad miro a Kurama, sin esperarse ni por asomo lo que haría.

.

.

.

Con el desconcierto en aumento, Yukina miro por vigesimocuarta vez el paisaje del Makai por la ventanilla.

Estaba logrando un ambiente de relativa paz cuando unas manos le taparon la boca y abrazaron por la cintura. Sintió que la tiraban con fuerza. Yukina acabo por desaparecer ante los ojos de los ningen, que gritaron con horror ante la visión de aquella adorable y tierna joven siendo succionada por la pared.

Intento zafarse y gritar, sin éxito. Se encontraba flotando en la oscuridad, sujetada por dos largos brazos. Tuvo miedo de soltarse hasta que finalmente cayó en el sólido y duro suelo del vagón principal del tren.

Allí, la esperaban Fanfarrón y Crook. Yukina estaba segura que las manos que la habían transportado allí eran de Isho, mas no pudo decir nada porque una joven de trenzas la puso en la mira de su revólver.

.

.

.

Hiei cruzo el umbral de la puerta a una velocidad impresionante, del mismo modo que una sombra se confunde con la brisa. Apenas pudo ver al grupo de humanos que Yukina había estado protegiendo cuando alguien lo empujó al interior del compartimiento.

Acorralado entre la pared y un demonio de ojos dorados, Hiei noto que esa mirada era de pura picardía.

\- ¡Vuelves a hacer algo así y yo mismo te mato!

El zorro de cabellos plateados sonrió con petulancia, imponiéndose contra su cuerpo hasta que las balas cesaron.

Estaba en extremo furioso. ¿Y si Yukina hubiera estado adentro? Para colmo, tenía que aparecer el otro yo de Kurama y complicarle las cosas.

\- ¡Quítate de encima!- Los brazos de Youko lo empujaban y esa cara de mil intenciones insistía en apoyarse sobre su cuello. Era incomodo que se le apretara tanto en un espacio tan pequeño.

\- Ya, ya- Youko lo dejo de mala gana.

Al separarse, ambos se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos.

Los cuerpos humanos dentro del compartimiento estaban reunidos al montón, en una esquina.

Youko hizo un gesto indiferente, ocultando una secreta fascinación perversa, mientras Hiei se dedicó a observar con frialdad a numerosos ningen encerrados dentro de redes fibrosas, escurriendo de pasta todavía húmeda. Al menos todos estaban a salvos e ilesos, en silencioso sopor.

\- Todavía respiran- musito Hiei al sacarle la cabeza a uno entre la nauseabunda sustancia.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Son ladrones, no asesinos. Matar es poco productivo.

\- ¿"Poco productivo"?

Hiei procuro no sorprenderse mucho con este Kurama, después de todo, este era un ente diferente.

\- ¿Te imaginas montar un robo maestro sin matar a nadie? Eso sí es un desafío. Lo organizaron todo con mucho detalle, impresionante...- Halago, no sin cierto rencor.

Hiei lo miro entre sorprendido y molesto. Primero, el Kurama humano nunca diría algo así; el preferiría liberar a los humanos, tal vez buscar ayuda, no ir directamente a la batalla por su orgullo herido. Segundo, este kitsune se olvidó que Yukina estaba en peligro.

\- Ese pistolero se ve muy interesado en encerrarnos aquí- Miro a su alrededor, encerrado en un vagón con Hiei, cuyos huecos estaban asegurados con las pastosas balas de Booshi para que no escaparan- Ocurren cosas extrañas, una tras otra.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres, estratega?

\- Juguemos.

.

.

.

\- ¡Patrón!

El recibimiento de sus compañeros lo motivo a sonreír, llegando a tiempo a la cabina principal, tal y como habían acordado.

\- ¿Que, pensaron que no volvería?

\- Patrón, me apena decirle...

\- ¿Hen fue decapitado? Ya lo sabía- El la sorprendió- Si no pueden aguantar eso, se pueden ir yendo. ¿Y Matador, por dónde anda?

\- Iba por la misma dirección que usted, ¿no se lo encontró?

\- Quizás se perdió otra vez- Inspeccionando la cabina, Booshi se enteró de la existencia de una presa vestida en sogas mágicas, cortesía de Isho- ¿Es la korrine? Perfecto. Al Jefe le encantara saber esto.

\- Llegaremos al límite en diez minutos. ¿Cómo procedemos, patrón?- Cuestiono Timadora, con revolver en mano.

\- Primero, me encargare del Jaganshi.

\- ¿"Jaganshi"? …. ¿El Maestro del Jagan está aquí?

\- Sí. Crook, infórmale al Jefe que vamos en camino. Isho, cúbrela.

\- ¿Es el Jaganshi el causante de estos problemas?- Quiso saber la única chica del equipo.

\- Nuestro maestro de robos también está aquí.

Crook abrió la boca por completo, delatando toda su incredulidad. También fue un golpe de asombro para Fanfarrón, quien se puso a temblar de miedo.

\- Por todos los demonios del Makai...

\- Exacto- Sombrero los miro a ambos con seriedad- Isho, aumenta la extensión de tu territorio. Hazlo tan real como puedas, nuestros estimados lo merecen- Fanfarrón despertó de su estupor y se puso manos a la obra- No deben entrar aquí o el trabajo será inútil. ¡Escúchenme bien! No tolerare dudas ni faltas. No importa quién, sea el legendario ladrón del Makai o el Rekai con todos sus hombres, ¡Este es nuestro robo!

\- A la orden, patrón- Dijo Timadora, entusiasmada.

Fanfarrón no tardo en subir ambos brazos a los costados y exhalar profundo, pronto hizo que el tren se tambaleara por la violenta invasión de su poder.

\- ¡Mujer!- Sombrero llamo la atención de la rubia- ¡Cuídate!

Sombrero se dirigió a la entrada corrediza, la abrió y en medio de las sacudidas que sufría el tren; salto.

\- ¡Volveré!

.

.

.

Hiei estaba colérico.

\- Aléjate o te carbonizo, zorro- exigió, alejándose de un codazo.

Youko sonrió. A pesar de lo que Hiei esperaba, el zorro obedeció y volvió su interés a los pequeños diablillos que parecían ser de proporción infinita. No podían invocar fuego para escapar, pues se multiplican al millón y la cabina no daba abasto a tantos.

\- Esto es ridículo. Voy yo.

\- No te apresures- Youko lo tomo del brazo e insto a sentar a su lado- ¿No lo sentiste? Por todo el tren palpita un poder extraño.

\- Esas cosas no son reales. Son una ilusión.

\- Pueden atacarnos como si fueran reales. Son marionetas de alta resistencia que se la pasan arrinconándonos para que no avancemos- Ambos se encontraban refugiados en una hoja gigante que Youko había hecho aparecer y funcionaba como escudo- Han pensado en todo.

\- Sácanos de aquí para que puedas elogiarlos en persona.

\- Ellos deberían hacerlo- Youko hizo una mohín de enojo- Copiaron mis ideas.

\- ¿No sabes cómo escapar de tu propia trampa?- Espeto Hiei, impaciente.

Con calma, Youko reflexiono las opciones. Después de un rato, le sonrió a Hiei con diversión.

 _"Maldito zorro astuto",_ esa sonrisa solo significaba problemas.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- ¡Condenado zorro!

Hiei estaba más que furioso, siguiendo de mala gana al kitsune entre raíces vivientes, sujetándose de raíz en raíz por el techo. Los diablillos eran incapaces de saltar alto dada su altura, lo que a Hiei no le hacía ni media gracia. Además, las raíces desprendían un olor increíblemente dulce que mareaba a los diablillos, sensibles a ese tipo de aromas. Hiei estaba incluido entre ellos pero la rabia lo mantenía alerta, tirándose de una raíz a otra hasta la salida, que Youko abrió en un juego de manos.

Dejando atrás a los diablillos, Hiei toco el suelo con sus botas y su primer acto fue golpear al peliplateado. No lo logro. El zorro ya lo tenía previsto y lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

\- Reserva las fuerzas.

El le dirigió la mirada de odio más intimidante que tenía. En vez de sentirse nervioso, Youko se reprimió la risa que ansiaba escapar de su garganta.

\- Debemos tener cuidado. El poder se siente aquí también; debe tener al tren a su control.

\- Eso significa que expandió su energía y que todo lo que veremos ahora será una ilusión.

\- Interesante- murmuro Youko, observando por la ventanilla la supuesta representación del Makai, sus escenarios y el mismo ambiente pesado y depresivo, incluso el cielo era similar- Son muy detallistas.

Estaba por gritarle que dejara de elogiar al enemigo cuando el pasillo se dobló a la izquierda y en las paredes aparecieron varios puntos de brillante amarillo, cargados de yoki.

Hiei tomo su katana, impasible.

\- No tengo tiempo para...

\- Aguarda- Youko detuvo su abrupto- Esas marcas parecen agujeros.

\- ¿Y qué importa?

La respuesta de Hiei llego en segundos. De esas marcas salió un vapor verdoso. Cuando Youko se dio cuenta del problema se llevó a Hiei consigo para atrás, tomándolo de la cintura y tapándole la boca.

\- ¡Te dije que no me tocaras!

Sus quejas fueron ignoradas cuando el zorro le quito la bufanda rápidamente y se la anudo a la mitad de su rostro.

\- Es toxico- Juzgo Youko, con manos libres para cubrirse el sentido del olfato.

\- ¿Y tus flores aromáticas?- Reclamo, mitad en broma mitad en serio.

\- Eso no bastaría. El vagón entero esta sellado.

\- Usemos la fuerza, entonces.

Un poco de yoki comenzó a emanar de las palmas vendadas de Hiei, pero que Youko lo cogió de la muñeca para detenerlo.

\- No hagas eso. Una chispa y este vagón explota con nosotros.

\- Podemos soportarlo.

\- Hay humanos en este tren, es riesgoso usar tu fuego infernal o mis trucos. Esa gente lo está haciendo a propósito para que no avancemos- Youko puso cara de reflexión- No tenemos tiempo.

.

.

.

Yusuke Urameshi siguió la alfombra roja hacia el salón principal del palacio, seguido de un desanimado Kuwuabara. No falto mucho para que Koenma los recibiera, acompañado de su fiel empleado Ogri.

\- ¿Que sucede ahora?- Yusuke fue directo al grano- Botan acaba de fastidiarme una buena pelea.

\- Gracias por venir tan rápido- Saludo Koenma, ignorando y negando a su electro detective espiritual y sus hábitos incorregibles.

\- Mas te vale que sea importante- Señalo a Kuwuabara con poco aprecio- Este se la ha pasado gimiendo como bebe todo el camino, ya se ha gastado todos sus pañuelos desechables.

Kuwuabara lo fulmino por lo innecesario del comentario.

\- Muchachos, tienen una misión. Deben dirigirse ahora mismo a esta dirección- Ogri tomo un mando de televisor. El aparato por el que el príncipe Koenma siempre veía las batallas del equipo Urameshi se encendió, enseñándoles un plano de colores, de fijados puntos geográficos- Hemos captado un alto índice de energía demoníaca por estos caminos del Ningenkai.

\- Un momento...- Intervino Yusuke, viendo la pantalla- Ese es el mapa de mi ciudad. ¿Y que es ese punto rojo, porque está en movimiento?

\- Coincido con Urameshi, ¿Porque esos puntos de allí se mueven al mismo tiempo? ¿Y a esa velocidad, es posible?

\- Eso es porque están en un transporte ferroviario- comento Koenma, preparándose para dar una mala noticia- Meses atrás, nos enteramos de la aparición de un grupo de bandidos conocidos como los "Lavigne". No sabemos cómo cruzaron la barrera pero el hecho es que están en el Ningenkai. Son delincuentes profesionales, ladrones de gran astucia e inteligencia...Mientras hablamos, dicha banda ha interrumpido la marcha de un tren con más de ciento veinte pasajeros a bordo. Han atracado el ferrocarril…

\- De casualidad, no hablas de… ¿El tren 21 mañanero?

\- Sí- Confirmo Koenma- ¿Cómo supiste, Kuwuabara?

\- ¡Yukina va en ese tren!

\- ¿Yukina va en un tren de viaje, sola? Qué raro. ¿Porque no estas con ella?

\- No supe nada hasta esta mañana- Y allí la razón de porque Kuwuabara estaba tan decaído- ¡Un momento, ¿No que ella iba a la feria con Kurama?!

\- ¡Que!- Koenma se puso de pie abruptamente- ¿Kurama va en ese tren?

\- Problema resuelto- Silbo Yusuke, tranquilo- Kurama se hará cargo, lo tendrá todo bajo control.

\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Yusuke? ¡Estos bandidos son profesionales!

\- Oye, Kurama fue el gran Youko.

\- ¡Mi Yukina!- Kuwuabara se desesperó.

\- Esto es nuevo. No sabía que ella estaba allí. ¡Ogri, investiga!

\- ¿Por qué el exalto? ¿Crees que van por ella?- Cuestiono Yusuke, dubitativo.

\- Eso es lo que me desconcierta- medito Koenma- No sabía de esto. Hasta hace unas horas, recibimos coordenadas de una presencia maligna en movimiento constante. Este es un caso delicado. Hay cientos de humanos dentro de ese tren.

\- ¿Insinúas que una banda de demonios está robando a los humanos? No tiene sentido, no entiendo.

\- Yo tampoco, pero si lo planearon sabiendo que una korrine estaría allí...

\- Un momento, tiempo- Kuwuabara agito las manos con ansiedad- Yo no sabía que ella iría. ¿Y tú, Yusuke?

\- No me mires, yo no tenía idea.

\- Solo Kurama lo sabía, el la llevo- Kuwuabara alzo la voz, cada vez más desamparado por la suerte de su tierno amor. Koenma entrecerró los ojos, bajando la mirada- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque esa reacción, Koenma?

\- Tal vez sean ideas mías...

\- ¿Acaso piensas que Kurama volvió a las andanzas?- Yusuke siempre directo y brusco.

\- Nada de eso- Su jefe se ruborizo de coraje.

\- ¡¿De qué están hablando?! Ah, no importa. Me voy por mi Yukina. ¿Ese punto rojo es el tren que se mueve, verdad? Déjame ver la dirección... Veamos... Tardaremos una hora en llegar. ¡Urameshi, vámonos ahora!

\- Pero si Kurama está en el tema…- Yusuke miro sus zapatos, poco dispuesto a salir corriendo como su amigo y perder su tiempo libre.

\- Ve, Yusuke. ¡Se trata de un atraco en el mundo humano! Es de vital importancia- Apunto con censura a su empleado por su falta de empatía.

\- Ese tren es imparable- comento Ogri, igualmente preocupado- Según nos informaron, no se detiene por nada y ni un bloqueo puede hacerlo desistir. Cuando desapareció, fue imposible saber qué rumbo tomo.

\- ¡Detente allí!- grito Yusuke, aturdido- ¿Qué quieres decir con "Desapareció"? Un tren no puede desaparecer así no más de las vías.

\- Lo que ven en la pantalla son las coordenadas de un localizador de yoki. Los soldados de la Fuerza del Rekai están buscando por todo el paraje. No solo no ven el tren, tampoco a nadie. Están usando algún tipo de truco para ocultarse- Explico el príncipe, serio.

\- No entiendo nada. ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Por eso te llame urgente. Necesito que descubras como un tren con tanta gente desapareció de la nada, ahora que me dicen que Yukina y Kurama están allí veo las cosas con un poco más de claridad…

\- Alto, Koenma, ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?- No faltó quien no se sorprendiera de la repentina pregunta- ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Antes que Yusuke y el hijo del rey Enma pudieran resolver sus asuntos, Kuwuabara dejo el castillo, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

 _"Por ti, Yukina...Iría al fin del mundo, sin ninguna duda."_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- ¡Mueve tus patas para acá, zorro!

En el muro, un cuadro de olores grises se derretía hasta convertirse en un círculo espeluznante de bicolores.

Youko nunca había visto algo así, por lo que no estaba seguro de que se trataba el fenómeno.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Están expandiendo la ilusión y quien lo hizo quiere monopolizar el tren- dijo Hiei, seguro de lo que decía. No solo los psíquicos eran capaces de extender su territorio mental. Existían ciertos demonios inusuales y raros que tenían capacidades similares- Son aberturas de error.

\- Suena que pasaste por esto antes.

\- Cuando se complete la invasión, todo esto será su cuerpo- Youko quedo atónito- Sabrá donde estamos y nos llevara a donde quiera, no importa que camino tomemos para avanzar. Aprovechemos esta abertura, que también funciona como portal.

\- ¿Y a dónde nos llevara? Dijiste que el enemigo puede localizarnos y hacernos perder el rumbo.

\- Todavía no puede detectarnos. Yo sé lo que digo.

\- No dudo de ti, adonis, pero en esta peculiar situación y los enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos, lo mejor sería andar separados. Encontrare otra salida por mí mismo.

\- Idiota, si no lo avanzamos rápido nunca saldrás. ¡Esas bestias y sus ataques no cesaran!

\- No te preocupes por mí- Sonriente, acaricio aquella cabellera de estrella con gentileza. Hiei le dio un manotazo, sorprendido y enojado. No entendía a este Kurama, temerario para tocarlo sin permiso- Ve.

Sin esperar nada, Hiei cruzo la pared, desapareciendo en el espacio.

El tren sufrió una sacudida y se cubrió de una energía maligna color café.

Isho se había convertido en el tren.

\- ¡Isho! ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás aquí?

Sombrero camino por el compartimiento, atento los cambios de imagen y color que lo rodeaban. Su compañero solía tardar en fusionarse con seres inanimados.

El pasillo y los asientos comenzaron a distorsionarse paralelamente.

La cara de Fanfarrón apareció en la pared.

\- Te tardaste.

Isho lo miro con muchas palabras en la cara.

\- Entiendo- Asintió el líder de la banda- La fuerza de esos youkai te impidieron expandirte a tu antojo. También estamos cargados de energía humana, así que hay que ser cuidadoso. ¿Y los humanos?

Su compañero inclino levemente la cabeza a su izquierda, con una mueca de disgusto.

\- Que no se te olvide que no vinimos aquí por ellos. Si les haces algo, incluso si permites que esos ningen se lastimen, no importa de qué manera, nos culparan a nosotros y sabes que esa clase de errores son los que más odio.

Fanfarrón lo reverencio, obediente.

\- ¿Te expandiste por completo?- Un mudo "sí" fue su respuesta - ¿Sabes dónde están todos?- Nueva afirmativa- Perfecto. ¿El Jaganshi sigue aquí?- Sonrió con travesura al ver una respuesta afirmativa- No lo lleves a tus juegos de ilusión. Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Llévame con él a un campo de combate.

Isho lo miro como si dudara de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Booshi estaba decidido. Quería pelear con el Maestro y convencerlo de unírsele. Era plenamente consciente de que si se tardaba más de lo acordado estropearía la misión pero no le importaba.

Sonrió petulante cuando vio el vagón del tren cambiar a un imposible latifundio del Makai. Un desierto de ilusión. Espero unos segundos hasta ver un punto negro en la lejanía.

Sombrero silbo, llamando la atención de un Hiei recién aparecido.

\- ¿Te parece el desierto? Puedo pedir unas montañas.

\- ¿Importa dónde sea? Es una ilusión de todas formas pero,...- Desfundo su espada, dispuesto a descargar toda su rabia en el vaquero- El dolor que sentirás será real.

\- Un honor.

.

* * *

.

Había calculado sus posibilidades y supo que había cometido un error, una equivocación cuando rechazo acompañar a Hiei. No obstante, el no cometía errores sin esperar mayores obstáculos.

No podía defenderse, los ataques eran inminentes y tampoco podía esquivarlos sino podía darle por accidente a Hiei y hasta a los pasajeros del tren en alguna parte de ese retorcido hechizo. Nada era seguro.

Se hizo el momento que el tren quedo bajo el mando de un demonio, lo confirmo al ser sorprendido por un brazo gigante que apareció de la nada. Su poder era brutal y muy poderoso.

\- Debí tener uno entre mis hombres...- se lamentó Youko, al impedir el golpe del brazo gigante.

 _"Deja de pensar en el pasado",_ reprocho Kurama, pendiente de la batalla.

\- Aguafiestas.

Al rato, el brazo se convirtió en una ola. Youko creo un lazo de raíces que rompió el techo, subiendo a él y evitando el golpe ficticio, no obstante, el agua se sintió húmeda y fría en sus piernas. Luego, escucho un rugido bajo de sus piernas y comprobó asombrado que se trataba de pirañas hambrientas.

\- ¿Piensas que así me detendrás?

Nuevas aberturas en el espacio se abrieron ante Youko.

\- Oh, no.

Múltiples flechas se dispararon a todas direcciones.

.

* * *

.

Booshi se sorprendió en serio cuando Hiei abandono la capa negra a la suerte de sus disparos, solo para disfrazar el puño que impacto en su cara. Fue tan potente que su cuerpo se echó atrás.

Despabilándose, se rió con ganas y de su cinturón saco su revolver con detalles de plomo.

\- Juguemos al rodeo, Jaganshi.

.

* * *

.

El amor lo puede todo, te da fuerzas y te sobrepone de las peores desgracias.

Yusuke no era un muchacho sentimental para dar cuenta de esas cosas, por lo que Kuwuabara siempre lo sorprendía cuando se superaba al límite en nombre del amor.

Nuestro detective corría detrás de un increíblemente veloz Kuwuabara. Tan pronto llegaron al perímetro que el tren cargado de humanos y demonios desapareció, Kuwuabara ordeno sensatamente seguir la ruta de los rieles. Tendrían que dar bastantes vueltas, ya que perseguían a un tren con múltiples destinos y de larga trayectoria, pero podían seguir el rastro de la energía maligna gracias a su instinto.

El maleante Urameshi apenas pudo empezar a quejarse de que sería mucho trabajo y cuestión de adivinanza saber para donde se esfumo el tranvía cuando Kuwuabara vio la calzada y empezó a correr en dirección oeste.

A tiempo récord, se encontraron con las Fuerzas Espirituales. Ellos mantenían el orden y mandaban de regreso a los humanos y transportes pesados que transitaban cerca, obligándolos a dar la vuelta para que nadie supiera lo que realmente pasaba. Como era natural, las Fuerzas pusieron pega a los detectives pero la maratón fue superior a sus fuerzas.

Ni Yusuke sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo. Kuwuabara estaba determinado a encontrar el tren, en el furor ni siquiera presto atención al sudor o la agitación de su sobreesfuerzado cuerpo.

Estuvieron corriendo sin un segundo de descanso hasta que notaron una poderosa ráfaga de yoki por el aire. Kuwuabara quedo tieso y le grito al moreno que abandonara la calzada. Había sentido un yoki de magnitud gigantesca, como si hubieran pasado cientos de espíritus a su lado.

\- ¡Kuwuabara!- Yuske carraspeo, quitándose del camino- ¿Y eso qué diablos fue...?

La imagen borrosa y trastornada de un ferrocarril a toda velocidad se presentó ante sus ojos. Ese era el tren que buscaban.

\- ¡Apúrate, Urameshi! ¡Sigamos!- Apremio Kuwuabara.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué es eso?- El hizo esfuerzos por seguirle el paso- ¿Tu entiendes lo que está pasando?

\- ¡Están más adelante! Lo que vimos fue una ilusión, el tren ya estuvo aquí y lo que vimos fueron sus rastros. Vamos, Urameshi, rápido, el yoki que traía no es nada amistoso.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- ¡Mi dulce Yukina está allí!

\- ¿Un tren de ilusión?- Se preguntó Yusuke, totalmente desorientado.

\- ¡Yo seré quien te salve, Yukina!

La preciosa korrine recibió el mensaje telepático de Kuwuabara. No supo si alegrarse por saber que él venía a salvarla o preocuparse por el peligro que representaba ese grupo de bandidos para el equipo Urameshi.

Crook la dejo inmovilizada de manos y piernas con sogas duras que le dejaban ásperas marcas en la piel, además de estar limitada por un sello mágico pegado en las cuerdas y terriblemente amordazada con un pañuelo colorido.

\- Quédate quieta, niña, no te dolerá mucho.

La sonrisa sarcástica de la rubia la asusto aun antes de saber lo que tramaba. De su cinturón infaltable de armas, Timadora saco un pequeño puñal, tallado con su nombre en el mango, y tomo uno de los brazos de la korrine. Sin poder evitarlo, Yukina gimió.

\- No, no...

Timadora le corto un trozo de piel, viendo la sangre caer gota a gota sobre un pergamino que sostenía con la mano libre.

El pergamino de letras y símbolos mágicos comenzó a palpitar.

Momento después, a Yukina la sorprendió el golpe que recibió en su estómago, que logro dejarla inconsciente.

\- Las niñas bonitas deben ser obedientes...

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

* * *

.

.

A Yukina le dolió el golpe que recibió en su estómago; fue tan duro que logro dejarla inconsciente.

\- Las niñas bonitas deben ser obedientes...- Fraseo Crook, recostando a su rehén en el suelo.

Un presentimiento la sorprendió.

Se levantó. Por costumbre, sacó su pistola sin dudar, apuntando a la puerta.

La espera se convirtió en alerta al oír sonidos extraños viniendo de la entrada del primer vagón, que fue destrozada por una trepadora viviente.

Timadora se asustó solo por un instante, intimidada.

Con la puerta echada y sin obstáculos que valgan, la figura imponente y majestuosa de Youko apareció. Las raíces se movían al son de sus movimientos, adorándolo en silencio y dispuestas a sus órdenes.

\- Sea un tren o un avión, no pueden contra la Naturaleza de mi poder- Soberbio, se peinó un mechón de la frente- Con que una vaquera, ¿eh? Saluda a tu rey de ladrones.

.

* * *

.

 _"No está mal, no está mal",_ admiraba Booshi al nuevo ataque de Hiei.

En sus adentros, el demonio de fuego admitía que era buen contrincante, sería un desperdicio matarlo pero Hiei no era de los que dejaban vivos a sus oponentes y mucho menos cuando su hermana estaba en peligro.

De repente, Booshi tambaleo cuando la tierra se movió bajo sus pies. La imagen del desierto comenzó a desaparecer para volver a su forma original, el vestíbulo.

\- ¡Isho! ¿Qué te pasa?- Reclamo, apuntando al techo.

\- Tu viejo ídolo tiene mañas escondidas- comento Hiei, dándose cuenta que pisaba un asiento roto. Se lo quito del camino de una patada.

\- ¿Vencieron a Isho?- Sombrero no se lo creía. Hiei se fijó por donde podría salir del vagón- Espera. No nos podemos mover. Si Isho queda fuera de combate con la ilusión activa...

.

* * *

.

\- Acércate un paso más y disparo- amenazo Timadora, sonriendo con petulancia. Apuntaba al postigo que daba al siguiente vagón, donde estaban concentrados los rehenes humanos.

\- A mí no me apasionan todos los humanos.

\- ¿Los dejaras morir?- Youko quedo paralizado, una voz dentro de el detuvo sus movimientos, irritándolo- Cuidado, estas balas no son cualquier proyectil. Un tiro y todos morirían. ¿Quieres probar, gran Youko?

Youko bajo sus brazos y permaneció inmóvil. Parpadeo tras parpadeo, el perfil formidable y solemne del ladrón cambio drásticamente.

Se cambió por Shuichi Minamino, en otras palabras, Kurama volvió a tomar el control.

\- No me esperaba eso.

Kurama sabía que estaba en aprietos. Si continuaba siendo Youko, habría elegido desafiar a la muchacha y poner en peligro a todos los pasajeros. Sus instintos de demonio desalmado le pesaban cuando su otra mitad ocupaba su cuerpo por mucho tiempo, sin olvidar que el zorro platino tenía la costumbre de quedarse mucho más tiempo cuando Hiei andaba cerca.

\- ¿Dónde está la Dama de Hielo?

\- Por aquí- señalo Timadora.

La indignación tomo lugar en la faz de Kurama.

Yukina se hallaba inconsciente dentro de una bolsa, como si fuera un animal.

\- Déjala ir. Si buscan ser ladrones de reputación, no deberían ir por demonios fáciles.

\- Ella sola se convirtió en la presa y no nos vamos a ir sin una buena propina.

\- ¿Propina?

\- Ella será nuestra propina. Nos contrataron por algo y cumplimos, ya es hora de cerrar el trato.

Kurama la escuchó atentamente, cada vez más confundido.

 _"¿Ya cumplieron su objetivo?",_ se preguntó con grandes dudas. ¿Lo hicieron? Kurama miro con disimulo a todas direcciones y se mantuvo alerta, sin encontrar nada. ¿Que planeaban, que querían? Si encontrarse a Yukina fue coincidencia, ¿Que buscaban en primer lugar, que pretendían esos ladrones? Y si ya lo lograron, ¿Que consiguieron?

En ese preciso instante, el tren convulsiono.

Timadora dejo de fijarse en Kurama para buscar donde sujetarse. El pellirrojo hubiera ido por la korrine de no ser porque la pared comenzó a derretirse y el suelo a sacudirse como si estuvieran en el clímax de un terremoto.

\- ¡¿Que está sucediendo?! ¡Isho!

El suelo tomo forma de pequeños agujeros negros y del techo empezó a llover arena.

\- ¡No!- Timadora grito asustada- ¿Qué le hicieron a Isho? ¡Isho, vuelve en ti! ¡Despierta, despierta!

Kurama también busco apoyo del que aferrarse, tratando de no caer ni pisar los agujeros que comenzaron a moverse como hormigas en el suelo, impidiéndole ir por Yukina.

\- ¡Serán brutos!- Crook lo miro como si el tuviera toda la culpa- ¡Es un error atacar al amo de la ilusión y menos cuando están en una!

 _"Youko, la hiciste"_

No había tiempo para buscar culpables o explicaciones, los agujeros se acoplaron y formaron uno solo, que se llevó todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Timadora cargo a Yukina en la bolsa, sobre su espalda.

\- ¡Esto no vale el pago!- grito exasperada.

Molesta, se acercó al agujero negro en el suelo, tomo aire y salto al vacío.

Sin ver otra salida, Kurama la siguió y también se arrojó.

.

* * *

.

\- Qué diablos.

\- Que lata.

Un gigantesco pie por poco aplasta a Sombrero, si no fuera porque pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Efectivamente un pie con dedos y uñas se apareció en medio del desierto con el peso y tamaño que una ballena. Sin lugar a dudas, alguien había noqueado al Ilusionista, dejando que el caos se produjera.

\- ¡Veamos si escapas de esta, sería un lastima si te succiona, Jaganshi!- exclamo Sombrero, enérgico. Hiei arqueo las cejas, guardando su espada. No podía hacer nada en esas condiciones distorsionadas de realidad- ¡Sígueme, vamos a dar una vuelta!

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _"Su poder es impresionante, hasta puede violar las leyes de la gravedad",_ medito Kurama, cubriéndose la boca por el gas del gran agujero en el que caía y seguía cayendo hasta acabar en _... ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba?_

\- ¡Ah, ah, te odio, te odio!- gritaba la vaquera a viva voz, asustada. Ambos flotaban, por decirlo de algún modo, en ese espacio irreal de fantasía.

Era...verde, depresivo, nebuloso, silencioso, se sentía un poco espiritual.

\- Disculpa- Kurama levito hacia la rubia- ¿Podrías decirme que es este lugar?

\- ¡Es el estómago de Fanfarrón!

Eso, jamás se le paso por la cabeza.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Muévanse, escoria!- exclamo Hiei, cortando en dos a un demonio que desapareció al instante.

No importaba para donde mirase, estaban por doquier. Y no solo demonios, también humanos.

\- ¡Esta fuera de control!- grito Sombrero- No te desgastes, Jaganshi. Los recuerdos de Isho tomaron forma por eso no puedes con todos.

\- ¿Recuerdos?

\- Memorias de batalla, invisibles y transparentes. Ya he estado aquí y no es agradable. Tenemos que salir.

Hiei no entendía al bandido ni a su modo de actuar, primero peleaba con él y minutos después luchaban juntos contra esas proyecciones imaginarias.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta?- Otro humano cayo del techo, o del vacío oscuro, no podía especificarlo- Debemos apresurarnos, pronto será peor. Después de todo, estamos en su cerebro.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- ¡Aléjense, aléjense de mí, muertos deprimentes! ¡Muertos sin gracia!

Kurama la miraba de a ratos, comenzando a creer que los insultos eran su mecanismo de defensa, para evitar sentirse aterrada por los fantasmas. Timadora se la pasaba huyendo, cargando a Yukina en la bolsa mientras Kurama, cual caballero, se encargaba de los fantasmas sin mucho éxito, dado que su látigo era fácilmente atravesado por esos cuerpos fantasmagóricos.

\- ¡Aléjense de mí!- Timadora no lo soporto más, sabia manejarse bajo presión pero la situación era especialmente desesperante y no aguanto. Apunto al cumulo de fantasmas que se le acercaban y disparo.

\- No, no. ¡No debes...!

Todo cambió, contrayéndose con violencia.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Kurama cerró el libro entre sus manos. Con una sonrisa amistosa, miro al frente.

\- Saludos, nuestros lectores. En este corto espacio voy a explicarles el concepto de "ilusión" en esta historia. Seguramente habrán quienes tengan una idea, pueden saltearse este informativo si lo desean…

\- ¡¿Cuándo empiezan los disparos?!

Yusuke entro a la habitación con un humor de perros de un portazo.

\- Empezaron desde el segundo capítulo, Yusuke.

\- ¿Y porque no aparecí yo antes?- Yusuke estaba sumamente indignado porque lo sacaran del papel de acción.

\- Deja tu pregunta en los comentarios. Este es mi espacio.

\- ¿Tu espacio? Tú estás en toda la historia, ¿Porque no habla Koenma o Botan, que apenas aparecen?

\- A Koenma le da flojera y Botan habla demasiado.

Yusuke bufo, no iría a permitir que lo aplazaran. Él era el protagonista que daba vida a Yu-Yu Hakusho, ¿Y lo mandaban a correr tras un tren? Por favor, mejor una pelea en el bosque monstruoso, una manada de vampiros hambrientos o chupacabras feos a corretear por un tren con Kuwuabara.

\- Déjame continuar- pidió Kurama, volviendo su atención al público- "Ilusión" es una imagen alterada de la mente hacia la realidad. En el caso de esta historia, la ilusión se materializa en la realidad.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto?- pregunto Yusuke, perdido.

\- Por eso este espacio informativo- suspiro el kitsune- La realidad se transforma ante la ilusión, es decir, puedes estar viendo algo y que ese algo no sea exactamente lo que crees que es, pero el tacto y su forma son auténticas.

\- ¿Hablas de una ilusión… real?

\- Ese es el poder de Is...

\- ¡Yukina, mi damisela! ¡Yukina!

Un desesperado Kuwuabara echo abajo la puerta.

\- Kuwuabara, todavía no te toca- le recordó el ojiverde, un poco molesto porque le interrumpieran.

\- ¿Cuándo veré a Yukina? ¿Cuándo será mi momento de héroe?

\- Esa si es una ilusión boba- Yusuke sonrió presuntuoso- Oye, Kurama, ya te entendí la jerga.

\- No creo que en el sentido correcto.

\- Estoy listo para salvarla de las manos de esos rateros, ¡Yo soy el héroe de esta historia!

\- Sí, sí, quédate con la chica, yo con los vaqueros - Concedió Yusuke, desenfadado.

\- Como decía... La ilusión se convierte en una pantalla de la realidad. ¿El paisaje Makai y la transformación del tren? Son proyecciones de ilusiones, creadas por Isho, el autor de ellas.

\- Ese tipo hace difícil que pueda reunirme con mi Yukina...

\- Sí, se esconden con ilusiones baratas para no pelear como hombres. Kurama, se parecen a los Siete Psíquicos, ¿o me lo parece? Esa gente con poderes psíquicos, que expandían su territorio y nos hacían jugar en él.

\- Yusuke, vas entendiendo.

\- Soy un genio.

\- Eres un inepto. ¡Una hermosa mujer está en peligro y solo piensas en luchar! Si fuera Keiko sería distinto, ¿A qué no, Urameshi?

Para este último comentario, el moreno reacciono con espanto.

\- ¡No le des ideas! No importa lo que haga, al final siempre recibió una de sus bofeteadas. Por fortuna que no aparece en esta historia.

\- Keiko te da límites. Si no fuera por ella, tu vida seria de violencia sin límites.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes?- espeto, molesto.

\- Déjenme terminar, por favor. Esto lo importante: Isho se ha convertido en el tren, el escenario de esta historia. Como es el creador de las ilusiones, fácilmente puede imponer ilusiones de todo tipo, sin importar el límite de espacio e incluso variar el tiempo. Su habilidad de fusionarse a elementos inanimados es muy curiosa- Kurama miro de reojo a sus compañeros, amenazándolos con la mirada si no lo dejaban acabar- Ahora que Fanfarrón ha combinado su mente y espíritu con el "tren" puede manejarlo como quiera. Cuando Hiei y yo, en mi forma de Youko, nos enfrentamos a sus ilusiones sabíamos que no eran reales, aunque si dañaban cuando atacaban.

\- A todo esto, ¿Qué le pasa a Youko?- pregunto Yusuke, tomándolo por sorpresa- Ha estado actuando extraño. Por allí está escrito que quiere sentirse ladrón otra vez, ¿es eso cierto?

\- Lo averiguaran más adelante.

\- ¿Y que es esa actitud que le tiene a Hiei?

\- Sí- coincidió Kuwuabara- Se está volviendo un poco raro.

\- ¡Serán lerdos!- grito una voz indignada. La puerta de la sala acabo por romperse ante la fuerza de una bota. En la entrada, Booshi los apuñalo con la mirada- ¡¿Qué tanto hacen que no seguimos la acción?! Acepte participar porque en mi contrato dice que soy el jefe, el mero mero de los rufianes, pero si no van a tomar de los cuernos este asunto ya mismo me voy a comer churros con mi gente.

\- Aguarden un poco más- pidió Kurama, viendo el destrozo definitivo e irremediable de la puerta.

\- A mí me encantarían unos chicharrones- comento Kuwuabara.

\- Una hamburguesa con doble queso, papas fritas y una cola: el desayuno ideal- Hablo Yusuke para sí mismo, con signos de hambre en los ojos.

\- Termina con la cháchara. Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora es porque mi amigo fue herido y esta inconsciente- reclamo Sombrero a un frustrado Kurama- Fin. ¿Quién me acompaña al comedor?

\- ¿Compartir con el enemigo?- Señalo Yusuke, desconfiado.

\- No me juzgues tan pronto, que yo no soy el verdadero villano- Sonrió, para sorpresa de todos- ¡Spoiler!

\- Yo tengo una duda. ¿De dónde salió la idea de "vaqueros pistoleros"? Estamos en Japón, ¿No está la historia un poco fuera de lugar?

\- Es bastante curioso lo que preguntas, Kuwuabara- El zorro se alegró de escuchar al fin una pregunta sensata- Veras, eso es porque la autoría-

\- ¡Termina ya, Kurama!- Grito Hiei, desde la ventana. Tan pronto vino como se fue.

\- Primero lo primero- Booshi resoplo- Me voy a comer. Después traten de vencernos y salvar a la niña de hielo.

\- ¡Mi Yukina preciosa!- Kuwuabara se irguió, solemne- ¡Yo la rescatare, sucio ladrón! Oh, sin ofender, Kurama- El pelirrojo acepto su disculpa, incomodo- Porque no es una coincidencia que sea yo quien la salve; es obra del destino.

\- Que no se te suban los humos, pelmazo. Habrán muchas sorpresas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Kuwuabara no concebía que fuera otro quien salvara a su dulce amor. Sombrero se echó a correr del lugar- ¡Vuelve aquí, chaparrin!

\- Mejor vamos a almorzar- sugirió Kurama.

\- A todo esto, ¿Sabes cómo va la situación, Kurama? ¿Alguna novedad?- Yusuke ardía en curiosidad por saber si pelearía alguna vez.

\- Eso no te lo puedo decir- Kurama sonrió galante- Sigue la historia y lo descubrirás.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Escalando la columna vertebral a puro hueso, donde no existía nada excepto oscuridad irrealista, Hiei estaba a punto de esgrimir las vértebras del amo de la ilusión una vez en la cima de la montaña de huesos, cuando nuevos fantasmas de recuerdos lo acosaron hasta que perdió el temblé y cayó al vacío.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Kurama estaba con él. Una lengua grotesca y babosa levitaba a su lado, recién cortada a fuerza de asco por como daba mohines de verdadera repugnancia.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido, Hiei?- Saludo con simpatía, aunque nada complacido por la situación, su cabello húmedo de algo que chorreaba de él lo denunciaba.

\- Elegiste otro peinado horrible.

\- Tú tampoco te ves mal.

A su comentario, pudo sentirlo, el cálido y asqueroso sentir de una sustancia rara goteando de su cabeza. Totalmente bañado en ese asco, tanto como Kurama, no quiso preguntarle de donde venía esa porquería.

\- Kurama.

\- ¿Si?

\- Más vale que sea agua.

El pelirrojo frunció los labios, dudando si responder o no. Decidió arriesgarse.

\- Creo que es saliva.

Permanecieron en silencio durante medio minuto.

\- Kurama.

\- ¿Hiei?

\- Voy a matar a esos tipos.

\- No te detendré.

De la nada, apareció Booshi montado sobre células animadas.

\- ¿Cómo les fue con el recorrido? El cuerpo no es nada bonito por dentro, ¿vieron?

\- ¿Sabes cómo salir?- pregunto Kurama, curiosamente formal.

\- Hasta que Isho no reaccione, tendremos que quedarnos. Como sea, ya que estamos...- Se interrumpió a sí mismo, oyendo un rugido desconocido. La ilusión comenzaba a desenmascararse por la realidad- Ya despertó.

Lentamente el tren volvió a la normalidad, con claras señales de haber sido violentado. Todos los espacios y rincones regresaron a ser lo que eran, para materializarse destrozados y claramente inservibles. El yoki palpitante que había rodeado y consumido al tren desapareció.

Kurama miro a Booshi intensamente. Hiei también, solo que con frialdad.

El bandido perdió la sonrisa, riendo nerviosamente antes dar la vuelta, en dirección a la sala de control, Hiei fue tras el tan pronto advirtió su persecución, agarrándolo violentamente del pañuelo de su cuello, harto de vueltas y listo para la violencia.

\- ¿Donde esta Yukina?

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- ¿Donde esta Yukina?

Antes de oír una respuesta satisfactoria para sobrevivir a esa mirada de carmín ardiente, aparecieron la feroz Timadora y Fanfarrón, visiblemente débil y desorientado, reaccionando a la ofensiva nada más al ver a su jefe siendo amenazado por Hiei.

\- ¡Todavía tenemos energía!- Amenazo la mujer, sacando su mosquete para apuntar a los protagonistas- Isho.

El Ilusionista no estaba indispuesto a nada, totalmente ido y sufriendo en silencio.

\- ¡Mujer, vete con la korrine!

\- ¡No lo dejaremos, patrón! ¡Ahora!

Con pesadumbre, Fanfarrón obedeció. Alzo ambos brazos y el compartimiento se llenó de yoki. El piso se bañó de negro hasta alcanzar a sus enemigos y se convirtió en un pozo oscuro y profundo.

 _"Estoy cansado de caer_ ", pensó Kurama, tomando la resolución de usar su látigo para sostenerse de algo fuera del pozo. Por fortuna, atino a un tetracero. Detuvo su propia caída y miro abajo, sabía que todo era parte de una ilusión pero después de todo lo ocurrido no quería regresar a ese alocado universo. Buscando a Hiei en la negrura, vio una soga que se movía de modo serpentino y a alguien atrapado entre las cuerdas. Era Sombrero, gritando que no necesitaba ayuda, pero cambio el tono cuando Hiei apareció en su espalda, sujetándose del vaquero, con la katana dispuesta en su cuello.

\- No te iras de aquí, no con Yukina.

\- ¡Patrón!- grito Timadora, al advertir un peso de mas- Esto va mal- Kurama arrojo una semilla a lo hondo del pozo- ¿Y ese que hizo?

\- ¡Mujer, Isho, váyanse de aquí!

\- ¡Nunca lo dejaremos!- Timadora evaluó sus opciones. Tomo la bolsa en la que estaba Yukina y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tiro al vacío- ¡Vayan por ella!

\- ¿Yukina?- Hiei vio la bolsa y sintió a su hermana dentro.

\- ¡No, no lo hagas!- A oídos sordos de Kurama, el Jaganshi soltó al líder de la banda para caer a la oscuridad del pozo- ¡Hiei!

\- ¡Patrón, venga!- Timadora solo debió jalar unas cuantas veces y su patrón estaba de regreso con ellos. El la miro con un pequeño enfado que se convirtió en una sonrisa de complicidad- ¿Ve que soy maravillosa?

\- Que no se te suban los humos- Poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el sombrero que fue lo primero que salvaguardo en la caída. Le hizo un amago a Fanfarrón, que afirmo con la cabeza. Sombrero se apoyó en el hombro de su compañera sorpresivamente- Jaganshi pudo ser un buen aliado, una lástima.

Kurama apenas podía ver a los dos korrine en la oscuridad. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y la sangre se le enfrió nada más subir la vista hacia la salida a punto de cerrarse.

De un solo disparo, Booshi destrozo la raíz que mantenía firme a Kurama y se sonrió con petulancia, hasta percibir un gran temblor abrumador. Hiei venía a toda velocidad desde el mundo de ilusiones, usando de impulso una planta escandente gigante, cargando la valiosa carga. A media caída, Hiei atrapo la mano de Kurama para llevarlo consigo.

\- ¿Qué diablos paso?

Nunca faltaba la obvia pregunta de Yusuke, frente un tren detenido a medio camino sin razón alguna, totalmente destrozado y sin rastro de yoki.

\- Algo va mal- Juzgo Kuwuabara, con una cara que no estar contento por haber alcanzado el tren, o que el tren mismo se hubiera parado de la nada- ¿No sientes que la tierra se mueve?- Kuwuabara agudizo sus sentidos y lo entendió todo, apuntando al vértice- ¡Allí están!

De un segundo a otro, la cabina principal del tren se desprendió en dos. Una gran raíz con forma de flor monstruosa llego al cielo, con una fuerza descomunal capaz de quebrar como papel el revestimiento de metal. Sobre la alucinante criatura, Hiei y Kurama aparecieron. Con el poder regenerador de Kurama la raíz tomo un crecimiento imparable que los llevo más rápido a la meta.

El detective y su compañero no podían creer lo que veían. ¿Un árbol creció dentro de ese tren?

Hiei fue el primero en tocar tierra firme, mientras el kitsune se quitaba las raíces que lo abrazaban afectuosamente antes de tocar el suelo. No falto que los detectives espirituales fueran a por ellos para entender lo que pasaba, claramente confundidos y sorprendidos por su entrada de película.

La banda Lavigne, los ladrones que incitaron aquel caos, se presentaron a lo alto de una sierra, llevándose al cadáver de Koros montados en libélulas.

\- ¡Miren!- Señalo Kurama.

\- ¡Ustedes tienen a mi Yukina, ¿verdad?!- Clamo Kuwuabara, sin perder el tiempo.

\- Así que esta es la banda de detectives- Dijo Booshi, con falso interés- Alcáncennos si pueden.

\- ¿Qué pasa, esos son los malos?- Yusuke quiso confirmar, ansioso por luchar.

En un silencio de odio, Hiei miro intensa y rudamente a Booshi, con una maldad que causaba pavor. El vaquero le devolvió su desprecio con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- No estuvo mal, detectives demonios. Muchas gracias por su arduo trabajo- Rio a gusto para luego alejarse con su libélula, seguido de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡¿A dónde creen que van, desgraciados?!- grito Yusuke, incrédulo de ver al enemigo retirarse.

\- ¡Devuélvanme a Yukina!- Kuwuabara estuvo a punto de ir a por ellos pero en eso, Hiei hablo.

\- Son ilusiones. Dejaron un mensaje para nosotros desde otro lugar.

\- ¿Que dices? ¿No eran reales?

\- Así es- Coincidió Kurama, con mal sabor- Los verdaderos ya deben estar muy lejos.

\- No entiendo- Nuevamente Yusuke se sintió fuera de lugar- ¿Y esa bolsa que traes, Hiei?

Con un bufido, el Maestro del Jagan tiro la bolsa de mala gana.

El característico cabello azulino de la korrine Yukina se escapó del zurrón en el suelo.

\- ¡Yukina! ¡Yukina está ahí! Bruto, ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla así?

Kurama también quedo impactado pero al ver los ojos duros de su amigo lo entendió todo.

\- No puede ser.

\- ¿Por qué se ponen así?- pregunto Yusuke, cada vez más perdido, sin preocuparse por Yukina porque Kuwuabara ya la tenía en sus brazos- ¿Yukina está bien?

\- Ella esta...ella...No se mueve.

Kuwuabara trato como pudo de despertar a la chica, del modo más delicado y gentil posible a medida que se desesperaba.

\- Yukina, ¿Qué te está pasando?

De pronto, Kuwuabara se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Esta no es Yukina.

\- No lo es, ciertamente- Kurama se arrodillo para tocar a la muchacha. Sus cabellos se sentían a peluca y su cuerpo era tieso como maniquí- Es una muñeca.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo, Kurama? ¿Qué han hecho con la verdadera?

\- Se la llevaron- respondió Hiei agriamente, sin poder contenerse más.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Kurama tomo un mechón de la muñeca y lo jalo. En los brazos de Kuwuabara, Yukina se hizo cenizas en un instante, traumatizando al pobre enamorado y dejando sin aliento a todos los presentes. Con sus ojos de ladrón, Kurama logro discernir gotas rojas en los residuos en medio del shock- Es la sangre de Yukina.

\- ¿Que dijiste?- Interpelo Hiei, brutal.

\- Debieron usar la sangre de Yukina para crear esto y distraernos. Todo estaba planeado, nos engañaron con esta imitación todo el tiempo, por eso la tiraron sin dudar.

Kuwuabara ahogo un lamento, Yusuke se rasco tras la cabeza todavía sin asimilar nada y Hiei estaba como volcán a punto de echar magna.

\- Un momento, si voy entendiendo… ¿Secuestraron a Yukina?- Yusuke hizo la pregunta importante, sin tomar en cuenta la tensión que se respiraba al lado de sus compañeros.

En el silencio reinante del monte desierto, Kurama se vio en el trabajo de dar las malas noticias, sabiendo que su compañero estaba pensando en las formas de asesinato más crueles.

En vez de hacerle caso, Kuwuabara quedo absorto en ver como el viento se llevaba sus restos de la muñeca hecha con la sangre de su gran amor.

\- Sí, se la llevaron los Lavigne.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**

¡Sorpresa! Es mi primera vez haciendo dos partes, yo también me sorprendo.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia continuara en otro fic _(No bajo el mismo nombre)_ donde se responderá a la gran pregunta del final, con un nuevo escenario y hasta un especial muy especial.

A los que han leído y seguido este fic, dejaron sus comentarios o lo harán en el futuro, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Nos leemos en la siguiente, sin duda.

Gracias por leer, lugarth3.


End file.
